Luck of the Draw
by xXxWaterLilyLoverxXx
Summary: No one's perfect, but some are lucky! Now add an overworked Sasuke, and a high school Naruto, what do you get? You get a very interesting story that starts at the casino, and somehow ends up at Naruto's high school. Warnings inside!
1. Lets get wasted!

**Author's free write!** (^.^) Okay this is my first ever fanfic! Yay me! Any way because it's my first I'm nervous about it, so if you are nice and review please be nice! That's all I can ask from you.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

"Hey will you give me a light?" Naruto looked at his sister is disgust, and then shook his head furiously. How, after so many years of smoking, had she managed to stay alive and stay at the top of her class, had always stumped him. But after so many years of knowing how Mitsuki would act if he didn't light her cigarette, convinced him to give her his lighter. She happily snatched the lighter from his hand and puffed her smoke, causing Naruto to cough.

"You're going to die young from those things you know." It wasn't a question, Naruto knew the pain that cigarettes can bring, yet Mitsuki and her damn stubbornness always made her shrug it off like nothing.

"Now, now Naruto. Who's the one who brings the bacon home?" Mitsuki questioned him with amusement clearly evident in her voice as she turned around. Naruto watched his sister start to change into her work uniform and sighed.

"You do."

"And who helps you with your homework, while staying in collage?"

"You do."

"So why, after helping you out so much, can I not simply smoke my cigarette in peace before work?" She turned to look her young high school brother square in the face before leaning against her locker. "Look, I'm fine really. Stop worrying about me and go hang out with your friends instead of in the woman's locker room!" She watched as Naruto blushed, she always made it a priority to embarrass him every day, seven days a week, but she couldn't help it, he was just too cute.

"You know, a lot of people think that we have, well, more than just a brother sister relation." The blonde turned away and hid his blush at the comment. "After all I don't know a lot of brothers who watch their older sister get dressed, or still sleep with their sister for that matter."  
"But you're so soft and comfy! Plus your body heat is higher than mine so you keep me warm!" Mitsuki complained back, honestly even if she was older she was so immature.

"And people say I'm the immature one." Naruto felt his head hit the locker, and then the pain followed as his forehead turned red. "Must you always be so violent?" Mitsuki gave him the are-you-really-that-stupid look before buttoning up her white blouse. Naruto sat up on the bench, and then grabbed his back pack from his sister's locker before turning to walk away. But before he could leave a warm hand grabbed his wrist pulling him against the locker, hard. "Damn it Mitsuki! What the hell was that for?" He felt something warm and slightly moist brush against his lips causing his eyes to grow. "What happened to no kissing each other in public?"

"Hmp," Mitsuki pouted before leaning against Naruto, squishing him further into the cold metal. "You seemed down so I'm giving you my lucky charm! A kiss for luck, for the one I love!" She sang happily then pulled her glitter vest on, then tied her hair into a long pony tail. "Now, go take a load off and get something to drink!" Her younger brother gave her the look saying you-know-I-can't-drink-yet. "No worries Deidara is working the bar to night, get something and come over to the table. Oh, and give him this note." The older blonde watched her brother take the note and started heading for the door. 

~Scene Change~

Sasuke watched as the building grew brighter and brighter the farther in they drove to the heart of the city. He sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration, he was at wits end these days because of the stress. Oh, but it wasn't his normal stress. No, work was fine, in fact they were over taking fourteen new companies; not his friends, although annoying they never caused any level of stress he couldn't handle. No, this stress came from his family; his father had been outraged when he had broken off his engagement with his annoying over obsessed fiancé that his father had set up for him. He hated his life sometimes. After all, his older brother, Itachi was free to do whatever the hell he pleases, yet Sasuke had to take over their father's stupid ass company, although that was his fault for saying yes in the first place. Meanwhile his brother was off shagging his so called 'soul mate' and being a freakin' photographer! Really, life wasn't nice to Sasuke at all.

Now according to his brother, to "let loose and get laid," he was head to the main and only casino in the city, to get wasted, play cards, and maybe fuck someone from the lodge. Not a terrible sounding night but with his brother meeting him there, the night was sure to turn south fast. As his limo slowed to a stop he looked out his window to see his brother, who at the moment was making out with some blonde chick. Sasuke waited for about five minutes before he got tired of watching his brother and got out of the limo, only to find his brother walking toward him and the blonde gone. He quickly glopped onto Sasuke before rubbing their cheeks together lovingly, and then when he heard his brother let out a low growl he began to rattle on in a cheery voice his brother hated.

"Baby brother! Oh, how have you been? Have you been eating enough? How about your bed time? Are you still working to midnight?" The raven resisted palming his forehead for forgetting his damn aspirin; he always got a headache around his brother. Pushing his brother off of him, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm him before answering.

"Don't call me that Itachi, and I've been fine, stressed, but fine. Yes I've been eating enough, Karin has to force it down my throat, but I do eat. And I do work to midnight still, but normally I go to bed at ten like you said."

"Good boy! Now let's go get wasted! Konan's waiting inside!" He started to drag his younger brother, who was so preoccupied with his brother, that he didn't see the young blonde looking at him from across the bar as they sat down. 

~TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	2. Drool

**Author's free write! **(^.^) Chapter two! Not my best work but it's all I could do with my all my homework. I'll do better next time I promise! Also note to anyone thinking of taking honors or AP classes, unless you don't procrastinate, like I do, don't take the class!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Naruto POV:

'Damn! He's hot!' I gazed over at the raven haired beauty that sat across the bar, never had I ever seen anyone that could even dream of resembling his looks. He was godly, and the older man next to him didn't look to bad himself, though he did look slightly familiar, and I could see Konan talking to the older of the two boys. I couldn't stop myself from staring; I stared for so long I'm pretty sure there was drool running down my chin. I heard amused laughter from behind my bar stool but before I could turn around I felt soft arms circle my neck and lips brushed against my ear heatedly.

"You know if you start drooling over random guys, then people will think you're gay, not bi." Sasori stated the slight smell of alcohol on his breath. His red locks tickled my cheeks making me laugh; I turned to look into his eyes, only to find him less than an inch from my face, with a slight blush and bad breath. Meaning only one thing, the idiot dealer has been drinking again.

"Do you always drink before heading out to the tables?" I whipped the drool from my chin and begun to question one of my sister's friends and co-worker.

"Only when I'm working the bar, it's too good of a chance to see the carefree side of Sasori." Deidara strolled behind the bar slowly till he was in front of the blond and red head, smiling he took out a large bottle of white liquid and two glasses with ice in them. He laughed, amusement laced through the outburst, and then as he let his laughter subside I began to glare at him. After exactly five minutes of glaring, yes I time how long we have these glaring competitions; I turned my head to look at the raven again. He had black hair with a tint of blue, since Mitsuki has a habit of trying to dye her hair I could tell his hair had been died blue, however it only showed when the light hit it just right. His bangs hung loosely framed his face but in an attractive, while the rest of his hair fanned out backwards, almost like a cockatoo's tail. His eyes were dark brown almost like they were black, and his skin was an enchanting pale color that looked like it'd feel like silk. Even his clothes made him look godly.

"Well, you know I don't blame you, I mean I'd tap that*." Deidara smirked when I whipped my head around to glare at him. He was always a jerk to me no matter what, but not in that stupid idiot kind of way, more of an annoying ass brother way; although add that with my annoying, over protective, sexual sister and I always would end up with a hell of a head ache when I'm around these people.

"Ignore him," Sasori diverted my attention back to his voice, he waited for a moment, creating a dramatic pause before continuing. "He's just grouchy because he hasn't gotten any lately." I smirked as I felt the taste of satisfaction from seeing Deidara's embarrassed, blushing face. That's the first rule of this town; know the right people who can hold their ground. And thankfully my sister had loads of them. Deidara began to fight with his red head friend while I turned my attention back to the raven, only to find him glaring at me like I just killed his entire family**.

"Naruto!" I turned as quickly as I could when I heard the voice of the most annoying voice in the world coming toward me, but as soon as my body turned around I felt a body land on top of me. "I'm so happy you're here! Did you come to try out Tobi's new pizza?" Tobi, one of my sister's best friends, bounced up and down on my chest like a four year old cheering at himself and stating he was a good boy over and over again. If my sister wasn't such an open person there's no doubt in my mind that Tobi would be on my 'avoid at all cost' list, which contains a few stalkers, druggies, gangs, and people who have stated that they'll kill me before they're knocked out. I mean he's really just that damn annoying! And what's with that mask anyway?  
"Hello?" Tobi hit my head with the back of his knuckles lightly. "Are you there? You're glaring at nothing again."

"Leave him alone Tobi." I felt Tobi being lifted off of me and looked up to see a Zetsu without his shirt on.

"Dear god! My eyes, they burn!" I covered my eyes and heard laughter from above me and opened my eyes to see a majority of the casino's main circle laughing. I couldn't help myself, and began to chuckle lightly to myself before pushing myself off the ground to be almost eye level with them. "But seriously, put a shirt on." He turned his half white half black face toward me and smiled lightly.

"Alright, but it doesn't matter, I'm just going to be taking it off when I get back to the club." Deidara passed him a bottle of water and happily gulped it down in two gulps.

"Well, have fun dancing on poles for gay guys***; I'll be at the tables if you need me. Later Guys. Oh and Deidara Mitsuki wanted me to give you this." I handed him the note and waved my hand to signal bye while I heard a few 'Bye Naruto-kun's'. I guess I was too preoccupied to see the same Raven, whom I might add I'd been staring at with drool down my chin, walk in front of me. 

~TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!

*I had to add this so badly, it's an inside joke with my friends; but the thing is my best friends boyfriend didn't know I knew his number so I was pretending to be his best friend to see what he would say… let's just say that for a week I was his best friend and learned he is okay with his best friend taking a pass at his girlfriend…. Douchebag!

**That was mean of me I know, but it will make sense next chapter why he was staring so intently, well if you haven't figured it out yet that is.

***I really couldn't think of anything for Zetsu to do at the casino so I settled for him being a pole dancer, weird I know, but I need him in the story for later.


	3. Winner takes all!

**Author's free write! **(^.^) I'm on a roll! This just goes to prove my friends wrong, you can eat only Oreos and water for a whole day, ace all your tests, and go to sleep at midnight and get up at 5! I'm unstoppable! Although this might be why on the weekends I sleep in till 3 in the afternoon… Ohhhhh well, I don't really care, so any way I'll be trying to update every week or so, at the latest it will be two weeks. But I try to write in almost all my free time. However read until the end and read my last comment on the bottom, there's a special circumstance that my friends made me put.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Sasuke POV:

My brother weaved in and out of the late night crowd that had just been let out from a black jack tournament; I followed behind swiftly being careful not to run into anyone who looked drunk. Better to be safe than sorry when you born with these good looks. Itachi turned a corner and passed by the slot machines before entering an even more dimly lit room that had the strong stench of alcohol floating around in the sir. I saw the familiar shade of blue hair and started walking over to meet with her, Itachi soon saw where I was heading and joined me.

Konan stood up from the stool and bowed to Itachi and me before sitting back down curtly, the young hostess/lawyer looked at Itachi with a blank expression and slid a paper over to Itachi before grabbing her drink. Itachi sat on the right of Konan and I sat to his right, quickly ordering a drink from the blond man manning the bar, I tired quickly of listening to Konan and Itachi talking in a whispered tone and started to tap my fingers on the wood, a habit I had never been able to break.

"Instead of driving me insane, why don't you go hit the tables now that the crowd is gone?" Konan bite out at me, she was naturally a kind and thoughtful person, but she was not patience woman. Nodding I looked across the bar and my eyes landed on a redhead and a blond that the bar tender was talking to, I could tell the red head was Sasori and I glared at him once I realized that he never repaid me for bailing him out of jail last month for who knows what. Snapping out of my glaring stupor I stood and started walking to the exit when I heard someone call out.

"Naruto look out!" A man with his face painted black and white yelled at the person who was walking straight at me. Turning my head to the direction the voice was I saw a fairy tale prince with tan gleaming skin. His hair fell loosely around his eyes, and the rest spiked up in random directions, yet its stunning radiant color was enough to make me stop and stare at it. It seemed to glisten in the low lighting of the smoky dim bar, and his eyes when he looked up to see what was happening made my heart skip a beat; such laminate sky blue eyes put the sky to shame. Even the thin slashes on his cheeks looked adorable on his tan face. His height was that of a man who is taller than most women but smaller than most men, but his tight orange and black sweater that was slightly open with black skinny jeans made him look slim and fit. All in all, his total score was way above the 'I want to have them', it went to the 'I must have them'! With being in such a reverie mode, it didn't even register in my mind that I was about to run into the blonde. Well, that is until we collided head on, sending us both to the ground holding our aching heads.

"What the hell, watch it!" As soon as he started yelling at me a small shiver ran up my spine. Even his voice was to die for, and his upbeat fiery personality only helped to arouse me. He waited a moment in the same position on the ground waiting for me to answer, but when he didn't receive one he just got angry. "What, not going to answer?" I tilted my head and gave him my classic smirk, there is no way I'm letting him out of my sight tonight. "Hey! Answer me already!" I snapped back to reality to see the blonde fuming above me.

"Hn." Was all could answer at the moment, but the blonde had none of it. I'm guessing he doesn't know who I am; well I would just have to teach him.

"That isn't a word, and are you not even going to answer me?"

"Hn." It seems like the blonde had a slightly short fuse about these things, he started shouting curses and stomped out into the poker room. Of course, I followed him at a non-awkward distant. About a few minutes later he settled down on a table in the back corner, the table's dealer looked oddly similar to the blonde and like the girl I saw with my brother, but I quickly dismissed the idea, my brother wouldn't date anyone less than perfect. After waiting a few seconds I walked up to the table and sat in the chair opposite of the blond. As I sat down his relaxed face visibly tensed, slowly morphing into a glare, however I'm an Uchiha, and like the old, over played saying goes, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. I motioned for the dealer to deal me in and, after she sent the blond an uneasy glance, the blond and I began a very quiet game of Texas Hold em'.

Time lapse~

"God dammit! Why do I keep losing?" The blond, whose name is Naruto I found out, bellowed out in the nearly empty poker room. The dealer turned to look at him and gave a disapproving frown, and then motioned for him to sit down and calm down. Of course he was too drunk by now to even stand and he fell backwards into his chair, cursing a few times, which earned him a slap to the back of the head from the dealer. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Hell no you brat! You need to learn the meaning of having limits; after all you can't hold your alcohol." The other blonde smirked and did a two handed triple Charlier card trick, then fanned them both out to fan herself. Naruto groaned at the dealers obvious amusement at showing off her skills with cards, of course I could care less and rolled my eyes. I guess she noticed because she whipped her head around and began giving of an aura of death aimed at me, which earned a chuckle from Naruto. "Oh shut up Naruto! Shouldn't you be at home anyway? Last I remembered you have a lot of homework to do." She gave a warning glance at me saying, stay the hell out of my conversation.

"But I don't want to!" Naruto whined to the very pissed dealer, obviously Naruto was a regular here, even though he looks like he's in high school I'm guessing he's in collage or something since the dealer said he has homework. He looked at the dealer and looked down then back up, giving her a puppy dog face; I could practically hear him whimpering. "But Mitsuki-chan."

"Uh," I think I just saw a bead of sweat fall. "I guess you can stay a little longer, but I have to go get changed, so play with Mr. No talks a lot." The dealer walked from around the table and over to Naruto's seat. "Do you want me to take you home, or are you taking the last bus again?" I turned my attention back to the double blond conversation, Naruto laughed lightly and stated he would take the bus home, after which the dealer leaned down and pecked his cheek. I instantly felt rage overtake my body; to calm down I grabbed the bottom of my seat and gripped it hard, crushing the metal bottom slightly. "Okay, make sure to get to school on time, Iruka was angry at you again. Night little bro."

"Night big sis." Naruto smiled lovingly up at his sister and waved as she walked away. Meanwhile I think my soul just left my body.  
"What, you two are siblings" The blonde turned his head back to me and nodded before picking the cards back up. Well, at least I get to be alone with him now… Alone with a hot blond, who way pretty tipsy, in a dimly lit casino… I think tonight might just turn out to not be a waste of my time. "So, Naruto, would you like to make this game more interesting?" He arched an eyebrow then nodded reluctantly, I smirked in my head, I'll have to remember to thank Itachi later. "Good, the game is simple. Whoever gets the most chips in a five minute round of hold em' wins."  
"And what does the winner get?" Naruto seemed reluctant, but the alcohol made him a little looser, so I figured I'd make it worth his wild.

"The winner gets whatever he wants, so you ready dobe?" The dobe nodded his head and shuffled the cards, after a second he realized what I said and bolted up right, swaying a little at the sudden jolt.

"What the hell did you call me?" He seemed to send off the same aura as his older sister, but the blush from the alcohol made it less threatening.

"I called you dobe; I think it's suiting for someone of your intelligence." Realizing what I was saying he opened his mouth to say something back, but stopped and shook his head. Then he dealt the cards and we began our game. Around three minutes in the dobe seemed to remember something he wanted to say before and blurted it out.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I looked up from my cards and into his clear eyes; I smiled lightly before throwing a few chips into the middle of our table.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I noticed his eyes flicker in remembrance of something but he shrugged it off and threw some chips into the pot. Now one minute left in the game and then I could have some fun. The flop showed a nine and ten of spades, with a stray queen of hearts; I looked down at my cards and smiled, if my lucked held out I'm in for a great night. Naruto raised the bet and I called, the next card was an eight of hearts, I checked and he called. Finally the last card was turned over, I smirked.

~Scene change~

Third person POV:

Konan, Hidan, Kakuza, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Mitsuki all sat in the overly large employ lounge, each not really caring why after being here all day, their boss asked them to stay late. Mitsuki flopped on the couch and laid her head in Deidara's lap, who started braiding her long hair. Konan and Sasori were over in the corner discussing some new teen novel that they hated*, Zetsu was helping Tobi in the small kitchen, while Hidan and Kakuza were watching late night television. A good ten minutes later their boss and owner of the casino walked in, he turned his head scanning the room before walking over to the couch.

"You know, we don't really care if you ask us to stay late but at least show up on time Pein." Mitsuki straightened herself out as she got off of the couch to look Pein in the eyes.

"Mitsuki is your brother still here?" All the eyes in the room quickly turned to the door where Itachi stood. Mitsuki turned her head and nodded to the other hot raven; Pein stepped to the side as Itachi approached the older blonde. Itachi leaned down slightly; even if she was tall Itachi was still taller. "Well, you should know my little brother's still here and he had his eye on Naruto earlier." Mitsuki raised an eyebrow but Itachi simply shrugged and leaned down to peck her lips. "No worries, Sasuke may be stupid sometimes but I always thought they'd make a good couple." Mitsuki nodded and smiled up at the raven.

"I thought so too."

"Ahem!" Mitsuki and Itachi turned to see the entire clubs elite inner circle staring at them. Pein moved forward and pulled Itachi backwards, and Deidara pulled Mitsuki into his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively. This earned a deadly glare from Itachi. "I'm glad everyone got the message to come here today, thank you for passing the message around Mitsuki, Konan. Now listen every one, this is important. Kabuto paid me a visit today." At the mention of Kabuto Deidara felt Mitsuki flinch and look away. Itachi looked around the room and saw everyone sending Mitsuki pitiful glances which made his blood boil. "Apparently the company wants to buy the Casino." A hushed murmur went through the group and Pein shushed it down. "I'm not selling it but you all should know to keep on your toes, all of us are the back bones of the entire city if they take one of us down, well we know what will happen then."

"That bastard Orochimaru is still trying huh? Well we'll show him right guys?" Deidara shouted out to everyone, they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yah!"

~Scene Change~

Sasuke POV:

"Well Naruto looks like I win." I pulled the large pot of chips closer to me and smiled down at the river card, like always my luck was doing good things for me. I caught my jack of spades, paired with my queen and king of spades, plus the ten and nine of spades and I have winning hand. Naruto groaned and banged his head on the table before speaking.

"Great you won, so what now? I missed my bus." He palmed his forehead before he glared at me; I smirked evilly before I stepped over towards him. He got up from his seat and looked at me funny before stepping closer to me. Perfect. I grabbed his hand and jerked it slightly; he tripped forward into my chest, where I wrapped my arms around his waist so he couldn't get away. He looked up at my face and blushed lightly before putting his hands on my chest and pushed back lightly, to no avail at that. "Umm, would you let go?" His voice was small and gushing with cuteness, if he wasn't so close to me I wouldn't be able to see his cute blush since the lights are so dim now. I lowered my mouth so it was hovering next to his ear, brushing it lightly, which I felt a shiver run down his spine when I did this.

"I don't think so." My voice was hushed yet seductive, he tilted his head upward to look at my face, and his lips slightly open in question. I wouldn't have any more talking though, I quickly pushed my mouth against his in a tender kiss, he mewled slightly and at the opening between his lips I pushed my tongue in. He yelped at the sudden warm prowler in his sweet and salty mouth, I swirled my tongue around in his mouth creating a few deep throated moans from the blonde, soon I felt a sliver of saliva run down his lips and down his chin. He stepped back and I followed and he ran into a wall, I pushed myself against him, smashing him into the wall, and moved my leg in between his legs and moved up.

"Ahhh!" He breathed out as I brushed his crouch. I smiled into the kiss which was yet to end; he reacted even better than I could have imagined. Slowly I pulled away from him bringing my tongue back out of his mouth leaving a trail of saliva in-between us. His breathing was erratic as I supported him with my body and the wall. Naruto lifted his eyes to look in my mine and I could see lust and passion swirling in them. Shit, that got me harder than that kiss did. Naruto jumped in surprise when my hardened erection pressed against his thigh, then he blushed even deeper, again making my erection jump at the innocent body against mine. Smirking I leaned and pecked his slightly red lips and an idea formed in my head.

"That was what I won, now come on I'll give you a ride home, on one condition…" 

~TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!

*Can anyone guess what teen novel they were talking about? If you do then I'll tell you something really special! Also until someone guesses correctly I'm not going to post! HINT! Harry Potter could kick his sparkly vampire butt! No offense though to anyone who likes this novel, I'm just tired of hearing about it 24/7!


	4. Come, Watson, Come!

**Author's free write! **(^.^) I'm back! Well, I've only been gone for like what four days? It may not be that long but it was for me! I put off a really big assignment in class till the day before it was due… Anyhow! I thank everyone for reviewing and for those who guessed the correct novel; yes it was twilight, like I said no offense to anyone! I simply use a lot of what happens at my school to progress my story, and my friends had been talking about it in class the day I wrote that! Oh, and since someone guessed right I need to tell everyone what the secret was, for anyone who has read Darkmoony's fan fictions, you'll know she put them up for adoption. I've adopted her story of My Precious Mate, once I put up my other new fiction, I'll work on it, note though my style is slightly different but the basic plot she was going for will be the same.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Naruto POV:

My head was swimming as I tried to pull air back into my lungs, while at the same time I tried to stop the blood flow to my face to lower the blush consuming my normally tan face, my head feeling light. I may have been tipsy but I still know what the hell I'm doing! I just get slow when I'm drunk that's all; otherwise this idiot would be on the ground sprawled out right now. Thanks to him not only am I pushed against a wall with my sexual offender poking my thigh, but I missed my bus! If Mitsuki finds out I'm dead! Dead I say! Ever since we moved apart, thanks to our guardian, she's made a habit of calling me at ungodly hours to check on me; or a few times she's come over to my house during the night to see me. I couldn't think of a single person who can wake up randomly in the middle of the night and text their younger brother that they should always remember to lock their doors and windows. Except for Mitsuki! I practically worshipped her boyfriend when I found out she had started to date someone, even though I've only seen him in pictures.

Looking up at the ceiling I realized something, Sasuke was still pushing me against the wall, shit, I thought he would have moved by now… now that I thought about it I still felt light headed…

"That was what I won, now come on I'll give you a ride home; well actually on one condition…" I thought I was going to be sick before my vision dimmed. 

Sasuke POV:

"Naruto?" I waved my hand in front of his delirious face, his eyes were slightly glassed over, and his face was chalk white. "Dobe? You there?" I felt his body twitch and then I felt his body slide down the wall and land in a slump. Kneeling down to examine his face, I noticed he was dead asleep, most likely from shock I thought. It wasn't like I minded getting to see Naruto sleep but one once I thought about what I just thought I figured that sounded like a stalker, also I had no idea how to get Naruto home. Well it looked like I had to hope that someone that knew him was still in the building. Carefully I adjusted his body so I he was positioned on my back. Slowly I started walking towards the center of the casino where Itachi said he'd be at after he finished speaking to Konan. Looking around at the empty casino I noticed a few things. One, no matter where you are a, dark empty room would always be creepy. And two, Naruto was even cuter when he's sleeping. His hair brushing over his face as he nuzzled into my shoulder to get comfortable, and the way he griped my neck in his sleep like an anchor was adorable; even the way he mumbled out slightly uninterruptable words from whatever dream he was having was precious.

"No… don't lick me… Watson… meow*…"

"Uh…" I didn't even want to know what he was dreaming about, and who the hell was Watson? Turning down a hall marked with an employs only sign, my eyes started to burn, the sudden light from a cracked open door leading to the break room hurt my eyes. Well, at least I knew someone was here. Scanning the room quickly I saw a soft looking red couch and swiftly laid Naruto down on it to look around for anyone.

"The sign said employees only you know." Turning swiftly to look over at the small kitchen in the corner of the room I saw Naruto's sister Mitsuki sitting on the counter with what smelled like jasmine tea. She looked at me with a superior smirk, amusement clearly evident in her eyes. I, on the other hand, was simply glaring her down, why on earth was she still here at 1 am? Almost like she sensed my unasked question she hopped off of the counter and walked over to Naruto, gently moving his bangs from his face. "I'm here because I knew that you two were still here. Oh, and Itachi said hi." I felt my lips slip into an annoyed scowl at the mention of my brother's name as I remembered I would have to brave Itachi's crazy secretary to tell him thanks. "Don't give me that look." I glanced at her to find that her eyes hadn't left Naruto's sleeping face, so how the hell could she know what I looked like? "I know because you're predictable as hell. Now come on, I need to get Naruto home and I'll drive you."

"No need, I have my own car." I turned to leave but stopped when she started taking of Naruto's shirt. "Uh…"

"Huh, oh, you're still?" I nodded at her bored tone of voice before I started to open my mouth to speak. "No, I'm not doing anything weird to Naruto; I'm simply changing his shirt it smells like sake. Oh, and you don't have a car, Itachi took it saying his little brother needs to hang out with his soon to be sister-in-law."

"Damn Itachi, alwa-…. What the hell!" My eyes bulged and my pulse quickened as my mind processed the information that I just received; but Mitsuki looked like she didn't care if she gave me a heart attack and continued, glee thick in her voice.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But Itachi and I are dating and he did ask if I could take you home." She pulled a clean shirt for Naruto out from a chest and slipped it over his head before turning back toward me. She looked me up and down before a small smile passed over her lips, eyes full of regret; even her voice held an emotion that I wasn't familiar with, but it sounded desperate and hurt.

"You two really are alike in so many ways, and you both haven't changed at all." She turned away and walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, and then she pulled out a small plastic cage with a green plant in it. She walked back over and set the cage down, than reached into the cage and pulled out a small yellow lizard. It made a small yelping sound when she picked it up but it instantly quieted down when she put it on her head.

"Uh, do I want to know?" Mitsuki turned her head to the side to face me and smiled sweetly, oblivious to the fact I was creeped out by the lizard on her head… well actually I thought it might had been a newt but I wasn't sure…

"If you want to know then I'll tell you!" I really didn't want to know… "This is Watson**! My California Newt, I got him when I was mhh, like 18 I think, so that would make him 4. Anyway, isn't he adorable?" She shoved Watson in my face and the newt growled at me. No seriously it growled! Could newts even growl?

"So, Watsons 4, your 22, and how old is Naruto?" Mitsuki looked at me like I just spelt the word cat with a k, but answered my question anyways.

"Naruto's 17, and a junior in high school, so a five year difference, just like you and your brother. Now hold Watson, I need to carry Naruto to my car." She set Watson on the table and motioned for me to touch him, but instead I glared at him, and I was pretty sure he glared right back. Mitsuki shrugged and carried Naruto out of the room, stating that she'd be back after our starting contest was done. "Seriously do you hate newts that much? You've been staring at him for ten minutes!"  
"Hn." I answered in a bored tone, never turning my attention away from the demon newt.

"You know, this is really annoying, and since I know where you live I'll just take Watson myself and you can relax." I glanced at her earing a yelp from the newt stating he won, but I could care less.

"I'm not tired." Mitsuki patted my head before talking to me in a calm soft voice.

"You sure?" Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on both sides of my neck and my eye lids began to drop, before I could even register what was happening I slipped into a peaceful sleep. "Thought so, come on Watson, let's get them home." 

Time Lapse~

Naruto POV:

Slowly as my mind came out of the bizarre dream and in to the real world, I was aware of three things. I was on the floor of my loft with my sheets tangled around me; I'm guessing I fell off the bed again. I had the worst head ache so far in my life. And there was a newt shaped sticky note on my forehead. That could only mean one thing; Mitsuki brought me home and was leaving me with Watson again. Sighing I untangle myself and found that she had changed my clothes, and I don't care if we were siblings or not, that was still so creepy! Making a mental note to take away Mitsuki's spare key to my loft, I started getting ready for the day by getting a glass of orange juice and reading her stupid note.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_ Thank god you're finally awake! What is it like 10? You should be at school! Anyway, you drank way too much yesterday, and don't even think of blaming me! Luckily, with drinking so heavily, a bad hangover is soon to follow, so I'll let that be your punishment today. By the way Itachi and I are going on a short vacation! : 3 It's going to be super fun, and I'll bring you back a souvenir. But back to the business at hand, I need you to go to Sasuke's house after school, when I dropped him off Watson wanted to stay so you need to pick him up. And you're free to do whatever you want, but keep the fact you sucked face with an Uchiha last night a secret. So I'll call you tonight, have fun at school, and have fun with Sasuke! Wink, Wink!_

_ Love, Mitsuki_

_P.S. Sasuke is Itachi's brother so that's why you most likely noticed some kind of similarity between the two._

"…" That letter was so creepy it was beyond words, and how did she know that I woke up at ten. Or that I sucked face with Sasuke last night! …. Oh, god… That wasn't a dream! And wait that was Mitsuki's fiancé's brother? So, that was why that guy looked familiar…

Sasuke POV:

"Damn, my neck." I rolled over on the other side of my black bed and let out a soft sigh, after drinking only one cocktail I still felt like a log. I wasn't sure how I got home last night but at the moment I didn't really care and tried to go back to sleep.  
"Mep!" Rocketing my eyes open I saw an annoying yellowish brown newt staring at my face, right that was how I got home. Turning back over to get away from the newt, I heard a crinkling sound and felt paper under my head. After pulling the paper out from under my head I found it was a newt shaped note and signed by a very creepy annoying blonde.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_ Good morning, I hope you slept well! I know I did, after all today your brother and I are going on a vacation! I'm sure he didn't saying to you so I'm telling you now. Also sorry for knocking you out last night, it would have been really hard to get you home if not. But that's beside the point, I'm asking a huge favor of you but I know you'll say yes! After all, you have no choice! I'm leaving Watson in your care, and Naruto will be coming by after school to get him. Keep him safe until then and don't kill each other. Oh, and one last thing, just because I'm okay with you and Naruto seeing each other, doesn't mean I want my brother to loss his virginity before 18. So if you touch him I'll kill you._

_ I'll be watching you, Mitsuki_

"… Great so now I'm stuck with you?" Watson, who was slowly making his way to my nightstand, turned and gave me a dirty look. "Look it's not my fault she left you here! She's just an idiot!" Suddenly Watson was on my head biting my nose, really hard. "OW! What the hell? Get off! No, don't bite me there!" 

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!

*The sad thing is I have actually said this in my sleep before. Whenever my friends and I sleep over the first thing they to me in the morning is, "You know I couldn't fall asleep because you kept whimpering and meowing again."…. I'm sorry but I can't control the way I sleep!

** Heh, Watson. In reality I wasn't going to put this but I couldn't resist having a newt with the nickname of one of my friends. My friend even acts like a newt! Oh, and I was going to have another newt that Naruto keeps called Sherlock, but I decided against it.

I was going to write more but I'm having bad writers block, so this is the most I can do right now!


	5. Movie Night

**Author's free write! **Yes, I have lacked in creativity these last few chapters, freak weather and a whore at school who enjoys torturing me has put me in a state of writers block. Never the less, I said I would post every week or so, so I will! Take that you evil top ramen haired demon! But sorry it so long to post this I had it ready about two days ago then I got side tracked on the movie that they watch and other gay activist things that are going on right now. Sorry! Recently I started another Naruto fiction that is SasuxNaru but has a lot of other couples that include Naruto in it; I would really appreciate anyone who reviewed it since I have no idea where it's going, or if it's any good…

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Naruto POV:

I sometimes really wished that Mitsuki could drive me to school; every day, normally at 6 but since I had slept in it was now about 11:30, I had to walk 3 miles to school. Most of the time it was cold and dark, and morning traffic just drowned out my music that I desperately tried to listen to, leaving me bored without anything to do. At the beginning of the school year Iruka had gotten me a bike for my birthday, but some idiotic kids decided pull a prank on me, so now said bike was enjoying a life under the water in the river that ran by my school. I've asked Mitsuki multiple times if she could drive me, but every time I asked she always said she had an "appointment" that she couldn't miss, leaving me to walk. Thankfully, since it was almost noon it was considerably warmer, and there was almost no traffic leaving me to enjoy the music. Actually, when I thought about it, school would be letting out for lunch break about now. Usually, the gang and I would go out to lunch since it was almost an hour and a half long, but since I knew my friends so well, they probably skipped 7th period and are going to bug me at home. I loved each and every one of them but my friends could be quite overpowering at certain times. We had all gotten to know each other since we were younger, and now here we were, in our third year of high school together

"Naruto!" I followed the sound of my best friend's voice to find a bright yellow mom mini-van idling in front of me. I let out a heavy sigh at the sight of my friend's car and strolled over to the car, before I leaned through the window to see 7 of my friends squished in the car. "Dude, where have you been? Iruka was flipping out again, and he keep yelling at the phone saying, 'damn newt stop changing the answering machine!'" Kiba changed his voice to sound like Iruka's when he did his impersonation of Iruka, earning a chuckle from me. Than he glanced at me in a silent question, I waved the question off with my blinding smile, but he had other plans. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"Fine, you remember Mitsuki from conferences right?"  
"Like I could forget, didn't she throw a table at the biology teacher for trying to eat the last donut with sprinkles that someone brought in?" His voice was thick with fear, as my best friend I had told him a lot of what my annoying sister has done, but that didn't mean he enjoyed hearing about the stuff she does on a regular biases.

"Yah, that was her, anyway, her pet newt likes to change her phones answering machine." He started to open his mouth to say, 'what the hell' again but I cut him off with an explanation. "Yes, a newt, as weird as it is, I've watched the lizard do it. It was disturbing and then it ate my pickle."  
"Dude, you really need to get help!" Kiba's laughter brought me out of my depressed mood courteous of last night, which made me actually eager to get to school. Especially since I would be getting to school around 12:30, but what did anyone expect when you sleep like the dead? "Calling Naruto! Hello!" Kiba waved a hand in front of my face and I smiled again.

"Stop that!" I batted his hand away and he grinned, his canine teeth showing. "Now can I get a lift?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to say no to my best friend. But in return tell me why you're late."

"Deal, now Sai, get out of the passenger seat!" Sai looked up from the social book he was reading and over to my face, smiling an almost robotic smile. Unconsciously I shudder at his smile; it even beat the smile Mitsuki gave me when I knew she was going to hurt me.

"Of course Naruto-kun." He unbuckled his seat belt and made his way to the back seat then squished himself in-between Shino and Neji, while I claimed my normal spot in the dog mobile. In the farthest back seat was Lee, Hinata, and Choji who all looked content playing some video game that Lee brought. Smiling at my friends I gave a group hello as Kiba started driving, at the first red light I turned my attention from Neji and Lee, who were debating the difference between the color pink and fuchsia, to Kiba who was still waiting for my explanation.

"Look, I went out with Mitsuki last night," Kiba let out a frustrated groan at this, which earned him a hard punch to the arm, but I continue anyway. "And like normal she let me have a few drinks."

"How many drinks would that be?" Sai quirked an eyebrow at my bewildered face, since in reality I had no idea how much I drank. The others waited for my reply but soon they all started laughing, realizing just what my non-existent answer meant.

"Shut it! I just get carried away sometimes. So anyway I stayed out really late playing cards with a guy that I ran into at the bar, fell asleep while there, and I ended up back at home waking up late since I fell asleep around one." I heard Hinata state quietly to Shino in the back that she knew just what I was talking about, and I couldn't pass up a chance to tease the pretty girl in the back. "Anything you'd like to share Hinata-chan?" My voice held a teasing tone that I knew she liked, causing her to blush and mumble out a never mind. Kiba sent me a glare, that clearly said that if I mad her cry I'd die, friend or not. Which I returned with, a look that translated to you should be faster than or she would get snatched up; Kiba growled, Neji sighed, I grinned, Sai pouted, and Hinata blushed even more.

"Naruto-kun, is there something you're not telling us?" Hinata questioned from the back seat, worry clearly evident in her tone of voice. I tilted my head to look at her face from the rearview mirror, she looked like she really wanted to know what I wasn't saying, but no matter what I couldn't tell her. Also I was sort of freaked out that should could tell I wasn't mentioning my make out session. "No Hinata-chan, now how was your weekend?"

"No time Naruto, we're back at school, now go see Iruka, he's probably going crazy."

Time Lapse~

"YOU WHAT?" Iruka's face was somewhere between a tomato and a pomegranate as he yelled at me from across the room. I knew telling him that Mitsuki took me to the casino would make him blow his top, but he of all people should have known I love her and love to spend time with her, even if he hated Mitsuki. Taking a deep breath Iruka willed himself to calm down as to hear my explanation, he turned to look at me and motioned for me to come closer. Hesitantly I obliged stopping just short of arms reach, making him annoyed but he said nothing. "So Naruto," his voice was thick with regret as he continued. "You went out with Mitsuki again?" I nodded. "Naruto." He sighed out of impatience, he always said Mitsuki wasn't what I made her out to be, but he just wouldn't listen to any sort of reason. "Please Naruto, stop seeing her.

"No, now stop saying that, Mitsuki has never hurt me. So why do you hate her so much?" I looked up at Iruka's face and he turned away from me, I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Naruto drop that subject, it's a touchy one." Kakashi stalked into the room silently, moving to stand in front of Iruka protectively. Rolling my eyes I turned and walked out of the room. I passed people I knew and gave them a hello and continued walking to 8th period art when my phone vibrated. Pulling it out of my pocket I read the new message and memorized the address that Mitsuki had sent me, that said she had forgotten to write the address down on the note that morning. Groaning as I walked past my teacher and sat down at my deak I thought silently about the awkwardness of seeing Sasuke after school got out at 2:15.

~Scene Change~

Sasuke POV:

"Yes, I understand. No the product should have been shipped out yesterday." I tapped my pen against the dining room table as I talked to my secretary Karin, she was once again trying to convince me to go out and meet some new people. I just continued to talk about the quota had she faxed me earlier that day. I was had stayed at home today since I didn't know when Naruto would be coming to get the newt, which was currently sleeping on my bed. "All right, I'll finalize it and fax it back. Is there anything that needs to be checked over by me?"

"No, but you do need to get out more." Karin's smile was obvious even over the phone; I just rolled my eyes and replied with a 'hn' before ending the call. I glanced down at my watch to find it was 2:30, and I had yet to eat lunch since I was busy with work. Feeling my stomach grumble as I stood up I made my way to the kitchen. Passing the large dining room window, which was actually an entire window, I realized that it had begun to rain. Well not really raining, more of hailing. Grumbling under my breath about the stupid weather I quickly cooked a bowl of minestrone soup and sat back down in front of the computer I had beeen on. After two bites of soup I heard a loud knock on the door. Unhurriedly I made my way to the door and opened it slowly, only to find a drenched Naruto looking pissed at the freak hail storm.

"Nice of you to open the door." He snapped at me, I shrugged it off and motioned for him to follow me inside.

"Nice of you to show up, that newt is driving me crazy." I glanced back at him to see a devilish smile widen at the thought of me being tortured by the damn lizard. My eyebrow twitched, but I also took a mental picture of his face, it was quite sexy after all. "Anyway, what took you so long?" He turned his attention from gapping at the room back to me as I questioned him.

"I had to go to school. I wish I didn't but Mitsuki says either I graduate high school, or I won't live past it." He looked up at me and saw my eyebrow had risen in question. "What?"

"You're in high school?" He tilted his head to the side and then nodded. At first I couldn't believe that he was in high school but then I remembered Mitsuki saying he was 17, it had just slipped my mind.

"How old are you then?" He questioned back at me. I thought for a minute to think about what I should say, and then I answered truthfully.

"17, same as you, except I don't go to high school, I'm homeschooled by an old family friend, also I take a few online classes." Naruto's mouth dropped open at my announcement, than he regained his composer and glared at me.

"That is so not fair, now do you have any clothes I'm soaked." An idea slowly sank into my head at the mention of clothes and I hurriedly made my way into my bed room, ignoring the newt's growls; I shuffled through the clothes then pulled out what I was looking for. Tossing it at Naruto who still stood in the doorway, I motioned for him to change.

"Uh, is there somewhere I can change?"

"Yah, there." He looked at me like I was crazy and began to open his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"So you don't drip water over my house I also brought you a towel to dry off with." Naruto snatched the towel I held out to him before he pulled his shirt off over his head. Smirking contently to myself, I noting the abs and toned muscles of the tanned blonde. He slipped the dry shirt on after drying himself and hid my smirk of approval behind my hand. I had picked out a navy blue hoodie with no selves that my brother got me last year, on the back had the words 'I'm owned by the hot guy next to me'. Of course he didn't know this fact and simply was disapproving of the dark color. I also threw him some white sweat pants that had an elastic band that would fit him since it looked like he wouldn't fit into any of my normal clothes. I walked over to him and tugged the bottom hem of the shirt down slightly then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. He grumbled saying that I was an impatient bastard, but stopped mumbling when I forced him to sit down in a chair. Looking at me with interest I began to make my way around the kitchen grabbing random ingredients for a light dinner.

"What are you doing Teme?" Ignoring the nickname that I was dubbed with, I pulled out a sauce pan then grabbed a remote from a draw. I threw the remote at the hot blond, and commenced on making a creamy savory cheese sauce to go with some pasta. "Hello, what am I supposed to do with this?" Letting an annoyed sigh pass out of my lips I hoisted myself on the counter, situated perfectly so I could speak with Naruto while I minded the sauce.

"Well, normally people use a remote that has Sony music written on it for a radio." I could hear the unintended sourness in my voice, and inwardly grimaced at it, I guess I had gotten my father's sarcastic nature.

"Oh, it's for a radio, hey can it play from an iPod?" I locked my eyes with his before nodding, a broad smile creped over his face and the he bolted out of the kitchen, but was back in exactly five seconds. "Good thing Mitsuki makes me put my iPod in a plastic bag or it would have been drenched."

"Great, now hand it to me, I'll put it in the iHome." Snatching the music devise I from the tan hand, stirred the sauce, then opened a high cabinet to find the iHome and plugged it in. Nodding to him that he could go ahead, I began to boil some long noodles that I had randomly grabbed from the pantry. "Oh, and help yourself to any drinks I'm making a late lunch early dinner since it seems that you'll be here a while because of the hail, and since my soup is now cold." He nodded, after he flipped through a few songs he stopped on a song and began to tap his foot in acceptance of the song. He let the beat start before he stood from his chair and began to make a few, well to put it plainly; suggestive moves that made me want to push him on to the table. The song picked up its beat as in repeated baby I like it, while Naruto moon walked over to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of strawberry lemonade. He set the bottle on the table as I watched him from the corner of my eye. Turning around so I could face him better he mouthed the words then did an impressive back flip in the middle of the kitchen as the man singing sang round, round, round, then as he sang give a low, low, low* Naruto fell to the ground then did a push up twist move then pushed him up so he flipped backwards on his feet again; turning my attention from the free sexy dance display and back to the bubbling sauce and noodles that needed to be strained.

Keeping my attention on the food and not on Naruto, who had changed to some song that keep repeating love me or hate me** over and over again with a good beat in the background, I tried and failed to focus on the food. He continued to twirl around the room while singing the song quietly and busting a few moves every now and then. Grabbing the remote from the table I hit the pause button, Naruto sent me a dirty look but I just motioned towards the food. He seemed to perk up at the food and sat back down at the table.

At first he kind of glared at the noodle that I coated with the sauce while mumbling about ramen, but after he figured the noodles weren't going to change into any other type of food, he began to engulf the plate of food. In three minutes flat he had eaten four platefuls of the noodle; he smiled at me silently stating that he was satisfied with the food. Staring at the content blond I slowly started to realize that I had been checking his body out, thank god it seemed that he was to happy trying to find another song to dance to. He found a song he liked while I cleared the table and began to wash the dishes.

Later, after a very long competition of wills, which included Naruto unintentionally seducing me and me trying to control the urge to ravish him, I decided to let him stay for the night.

"Hey Dobe." Naruto frowned at me from where he had spread out on the couch. "You can stay here the night if you want; it seems that the storm is just getting worse." Naruto blinked up at me then a small brush creped over high cheeks, I smiled inwardly at his sudden shyness, "you can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." Before he had time to respond I had walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, successfully stopping him from finishing what he wanted to say. A few minutes crept by and an awkward silence had made its home in my living room.

"Umm, do you have any movies or something?" He tilted his head to look me in the eye and I nodded motioning to the cabinet that I store all my movies in. Naruto shuffled through the cabinet scattering most of them on the floor before he popped one into the DVD player and hit start. He sat back down on the couch next to me and I laid my arm around the back of the couch so I barely brushed his back. Around five minutes into the movie I realized what Naruto had picked out, a damn movie my brother had left over at our last brotherly bonding night, don't get me wrong it's a good movie, but not for Naruto. After all Prayers for Bobby*** was a movie about a boy dealing with being gay and his mother's influence in his final choices. "Dobe, why did you pick this movie?" Naruto turned his attention from the movie to me and smiled lightly.

"I love this movie, when Mitsuki realized I was having trouble dealing with my sexuality she watched this with me. Heh, I still cry every time." I watched as he sniffled at the memory, after that it dawned on me.

"Your sexuality?"  
"I'm bi." He stated proudly to me, his eyes held a confidence that showed he wasn't afraid of the fact others would shun him for that, he was just happy he had the support of the person he loved. Returning to the scene to watch the boy to confess to his brother that he was gay jerked a memory out of my head, throwing it head first at me. The day I today my family I was gay.

"_Mother, Father, Itachi, there is something that I must tell you." My Father nodded from his place at the head of the table. "I'm gay." Silence was the only thing that I could still hear._

"_I'm sorry; I don't believe I heard you right." My Father's voice held no emotions; I scanned the table and saw my mother was covering her mouth with her napkin, while Itachi continued to eat his salad._

"_Father, I know you heard me, I'm gay. If you don't like it then you're free to disown me." I watched as my brother laid his fork down to lean back in the chair, my Mother was on her feet looking like she I just said I poisoned the President, and my Father slowly got to his feet and approached me. Stand to face him I prepared for a slap or harsh words but just felt a light hand touch my face._

"_Sasuke, dear, why don't you and I talk about this after dinner?" My Mother's soothing words relaxed my muscles and I gave a weak nod, happy I would have to have this talk with my Father._

"_While we're on a subject of confessing I think I should also." The attention my parents were giving me instantly went to Itachi in fear of what he could be confessing. "No this is not about my sexuality, it's about my future. I will not be over taking over the Company as of yet." My Father's face visibly paled at the notion._

"_What!" His voice boomed as he yelled at Itachi, who continued to speak calmly to mother._

"_I've found myself interested in photograph and wish to purse this; also I've been dating someone for a year now without your consent." At the mention of Itachi seeing someone Mother squealed in delight and gave him a you'll spill later look._

"_Wonderful Itachi, and I understand, Sasuke would like to inherit the company?" Her voice was velvety and rich; I melted into the words and said one thing._

"_Yes." I didn't really think about what I was saying and later I regretted that choice.  
"Lovely, now come let's talk about what you said earlier." Pushing me out of the room I heard Father walk over to Itachi and slap him across the face before his footsteps could no longer be heard._

"-are you?" Naruto's question caught me off guard making me furrow my eyebrows together.

"Am I what?" He tilted his head to a better angle then smiled.

"Are you bi, straight, or gay? Then again you could be frigid." He smirked at the thought but I simply hit him on the back of the head.

"Gay." Letting a small 'oh' escape his lips I felt him lean against my shoulder slightly.

"Is it okay if I lean on you then, I'm used to doing this with Mitsuki?" I Nodded yes and squeezed his shoulder lightly and he put more weight on me. Smiling faintly I felt his breath on the inside of my collarbone. The eyelashes would brush my skin every time he tried to stop crying at the movie, and his constant squirming made shivers run up my spine. I felt a tug on my hand as the boy committed suicide and looked down to see Naruto holding my hand for comfort. All of his body language was relaxed signaling he did this often, but my body was heating up fast. Yet, somehow I was able to stay calm and not tempt luck until after the movie ended. Stretching across my lap Naruto let his body fall limp on my lap, letting me comb the strands of hair with my fingers while he looked out the window.

"It's still hailing." He clearly stated as the ping of hail hitting the window came to my ears. "I love that movie." Again stating the obvious as the tears gave that away. "I'm tired."

"Then go to bed." He gripped my hand again but avoided eye contact.

"But I'm cold."  
"Get a blanket."

"Will you sleep with me?" 

~TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!

*I like it by Enrique Iglesias

** Hate me or Love me by Lady Sovereign; it's been stuck in my head for a while, but I like the censored version in my own opinion.

***I cried a lot while watching the trailer of this movie and brawled when I watched the actual movie. It was so sad that he killed himself, and I so wanted to hit his mom during the first part of the movie. But the ending was sweet yet bitter that Bobby died. T.T


	6. Storms

**Author's free write!** This chapter feels rushed, but since I haven't updated lately here you go! Sorry if it's not good, and I did kind of cut it off in a weird spot, but I wanted to make a chapter about their night together that then goes to Naruto's high school. Next chapter should be interesting since I'm making next chapter the chapter where you get to see a day at school with Naruto, well, that and there's going to be a surprise at the end of next chapter. Which leads me to ask for help, what sport Sasuke should be good at? I'm putting a poll up so be nice and vote, otherwise my friends get to choice and that never goes over well.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Sasuke POV:

"Excuse me?" Naruto's eyes tilted up from playing with a button on my shirt and up to my eyes, showing his innocents. I knew at that moment that he had no idea how sexual that could have been. I shook my head mentally to rid my mind the sexual meaning of that sentence; I turned my attention down to Naruto who stopped playing with the button and had started chewing the inside of his cheek.

"I… I don't like storms, they make me uneasy. Normally Mitsuki sleeps in the same bed as me during storms, I just need some kind of lifeline…" His voice trailed off to merge in with the beating against the window as the hail pelted the window even harder. He shifted uneasily on the couch as I contemplated what he had said, then stood up from his seat looking at me for a brief moment asked me in a dejected murmur where the bathroom was. I pointed to the bathroom and he turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks as a bolt of lightning flashed past the window and thunder soon followed. He stumbled back onto the sofa and curled up into himself in a unsuccessful attempt to keep the noise and lights out.

"Hey, dobe you alright?" Pulling his shaking hands from his ears Naruto stifled a cry at the next flash but still nodded his head in reply of my question. I couldn't contain a silent sigh to myself at his idiotic way to try and not make me worry; I started to gently rub small circles on his forearm, which seemed to calm him down enough so I was able to pull him up from the spot on the couch and toward my bedroom. Once inside locked the door, a pointless habit of mine, and pulled the curtains so he wouldn't see the majority of flashes. "Dobe get some sleep, you get the bed and I'll take the sofa. If you need anything wake me up." I grabbed a blanket from the closet, made myself comfortable on the chair than turned my attention back to Naruto. He held his arms around himself like he was trying to hold himself together, shaking and bowing his head to stop the sounds from outside from reaching his ears; the way he looked made an emotion inside of me tug at my unused and stone like heart. Before I knew what I was doing I had moved over to where Naruto was, stood in front of him and asked a question that I later wished I hadn't. "Naruto why are you scared of storms?"

Seeming to forget the storm for a moment Naruto whipped his head up so fast I thought he might have gotten whiplash because of the expression adorning his face. Fear, pain, and loneliness screamed out at me, practically saying don't make me remember. I opened my mouth to retract my comment but stopped when Naruto walked over to the bed and laid on the silk blue sheets and curled up against one of my pillows. For a moment Naruto laid quiet, and I would have thought he was asleep if his breathing wasn't so erratic.

"I hate them because of what happened that one time." My attention turned back to the blond who looked lost like a child, but he pressed on seeming to trust me.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me, it's not any of my business anyway." I watched as he softly shook his head in a silent reply to my words before he spoke again.

"No, it is your business. Are you aware of Mitsuki and Itachi's relationship?" At the sudden change in topics I guessed that Naruto really didn't want to speak about it, and honestly I couldn't blame him if his reaction to my question was any indication. For my response I shrugged which caused Naruto to sigh, it was true that I did know that Itachi had been dating someone for a while, but it wasn't till yesterday that I found out just who it was. "Then you should know Itachi wants to marry Mitsuki." Now my attention snapped back from trying to damn Itachi for keeping such a secret to himself, and back to Naruto. When had Itachi planned on that? And why hadn't he told me? I felt a twinge of jealousy at the relationship between Naruto and Mitsuki that clearly had a trust between the two. "When I first found out that they were dating, they had already been dating for two years, but now they've been dating for almost six years. It really wasn't a surprise when Itachi told me he wanted to marry Mitsuki." Six years? I couldn't believe my ears that meant when I confessed my sexuality Itachi really had been dating someone, and that someone turned out to be Mitsuki. "So you have a right to know about this." Taking a deep breath to steady him, Naruto looked in my eyes for comfort and without knowing it I made my way to the bed to sit next to him.

"I was about three when my mom died; according to my dad she had always had a very weak body. It never really bothered me that I didn't have a mom, I had Mitsuki and my dad, they always treated me well and did what they could so I wouldn't feel sad about not having a mom. Then when I was eight my dad, who traveled a lot thanks to his business, had to go to India for a meeting; the night he left there was a very large storm. Mitsuki had been at her friend's house picking up a book she left at school when it happened, but the house caught on fire, I was trapped in the house until the firemen were able to find me through the smoke. When Mitsuki had finally got home all she did was cry and say that she couldn't lose anyone else again." He paused to take a shaky breath, Naruto looked over to my face and continued with eyes that reflected his sorrow that he never truly had gotten over. "That night I found out my dad had gone missing. He got on the plane but when they got there he wasn't on the plane. His body was never found." A flash of light colored the room white for a fleeting moment, letting me see the crystal tears that rolled down his tan face, and as the light faded and the thunder sounded in the room I felt our bodies meet.

I blinked down at my lap as Naruto shivered holding on to my body desperately at the sudden reminder of the storm, in a daze I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him protectively. Rocking his body back-in-forth calmly Naruto's quiet sobs subsided into meaningless hiccups; I turned his face up to mine and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Hearing a sharp intake of air as the thunder sounded again I pulled him closer. Since I knew how Naruto reacted last time I realized that I had to play my chances carefully, if I didn't I might scare him away. Well, when I considered that thought later I realized that if Naruto could live with Mitsuki, who was dating my brother, he might not have been scared away too easily. 

Naruto POV:

Sasuke's breath ghosted over my forehead as he pulled back from the light kiss, I could feel my cheeks burn when I realized just how close he had pulled me to his body. But the thing that made me feel really warm was the feeling of being safe and loved, Sasuke was a blanket to me, he shielded the thunder and lightning while keeping me warm. It felt so good to simply lie in his arms like a lover would, that thought doubled my blush that I had just brought down, even though I've never had a lover before. My dad had said saving yourself for that one person may be cliché and seem lame but having the feeling of belonging wholly to one person was the greatest feeling a person can have in a start of a relationship. It was not like I've never had a relationship before, I have with a few boys and girls, but the most I've ever done with someone was hug, cuddle, and hold hands. Heck, Sasuke had stolen my first kiss on the night that I met him! At first that had really depressed me since I might never been able to give the first person I love all of me, but now I'm starting to think Sasuke may be that person.

He was regal and hot, from Mitsuki I had also heard that intelligence runs in the Uchiha family like blood, and he has a personality that balances mine off. While I was slow witted and easily flustered he was calm and quick witted. Sasuke was the possessive type and I was always kind and compassionate. We were opposite and something about that made me instantly attracted to Sasuke once I thought about it. And even though he seemed not to care that I was soaking wet and cold when I got here, he made me dinner, watched a movie with me, let me sleep over, and even comforted me when I was scared. Sure I had only known Sasuke for a day but a invisible force seemed to draw me to him and I honestly didn't want to let go.

I pulled my head back from Sasuke's firm warm chest and looked up to see his eyes, which at first glance had looked like the frozen depths of a cold winter river, had transformed into a warm chocolate brown swimming with an emotion that I was sure not a lot of people had had the pleasure of seeing. The look that Sasuke gave me made me squirm and before I could stop myself I had moved my lips to meet his in a slow chaste kiss. I pulled back from the lips that sent tingles through my body and looked back into Sasuke's eyes to see that the same emotion he had had before had intensified. I couldn't pull myself away from that look and without knowing it I let Sasuke kiss me again, slowly but firmer. And again, firm and lovingly. And again, this time my eyes feel shut at the raw feelings the melted in-between the two of us. That kiss had held an emotion I had never felt before but I didn't care and I let Sasuke take me away.

Being gentle Sasuke moved me from leaning against his chest for support and moved me so I was sitting cross legged in his lap. I fisted his shirt and pulled his body closer to mine relished in the heat and movement of his muscles. At the same time I felt Sasuke move his arms cautiously around my waist and secured his arms around me before he pressed his lips against mine harder. I pressed back and let my arms slip around his neck and pulled him into the kiss more. Sasuke growled lowly and I moaned lightly as a response. Sasuke must had heard it because he pulled back rather quickly and looked shocked at my face. I looked back at him and he shook his head slightly and pulled back from our embrace, I whimpered at the thought that he was leaving me but was pleasantly shocked when he pressed me down on the bed in another lip lock. This time I moaned loudly and Sasuke chuckled into the kiss before breaking it to look at me again.

"I was trying to keep this slow, but if you're so bent on seducing me I won't say no." Sasuke emphasized his point by licking my lips, at the same time I heard a ringing from somewhere in the room but I paid no mind. "But it's your fault if we go too far." Sasuke then rapidly descended on my neck and nipped behind my earlobe harshly bringing another moan from me.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" 

~Scene change~

Itachi POV:

"Mitsuki hurry up! You've been in the shower for an hour!" I stepped back just in time to save my face from eating door to see my girlfriend open the bathroom door with only a towel on, I felt my face flush, unlike what my little brother thought I was not a pervert. But I was a tease who enjoyed getting under the skin of the people I love. So I watched her smirk as she realized just how close she was to hitting me, then walk over to her cloths and started to change as I turned around to give her some privacy. "You really need to learn to take shorter showers; I can only keep myself entertained for so long. And the only thing on T.V. is the weather." She turned her attention from scowling at my nagging to the T.V. in our hotel room and turned the volume so she could hear the weather forecast back home. "**A cold front has moved in over Konoha, with the warm front that moved in last night a thunder and lightning storm has formed. With hail and high wind- click-"**I turned to see Mitsuki frown at the T.V. that she had turned off, I waited for her to speak since I knew that her silence meant she was trying to sort something out.

"Itachi, can I barrow your phone?" Nodding and throwing my cell at her, I watched as she dialed an all too familiar number, I couldn't help as a look of disapproval washed over my face. "Don't look at me like that; you and I both know that Naruto is scared of lightning after my dad's death."

"You still haven't told him the truth about that yet, have you?" I received silence as an answer and growled in frustration at her cowardliness. "You need to tell him, it's not fair to him, not knowing the truth behind your dad's death, or you moms, or your b-"

"SHUT UP!" She cut me off in a harsh slightly hysterical voice before I could finish my sentence; I looked over to Mitsuki as she fumed at the dial tone that stated to leave a message. "Damn it Naruto! Pick up the phone!" I watched her tap her small foot impatiently against the dark colored carpet, I shook my head before I came over and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Stop, he'll probably stay over with Sasuke so there's no reason to worry. And anyway, I want to talk to you about the fact you haven't give the will to Naruto yet." Mitsuki quickly retreated from the front line at the mention of something she has tried to forget about for years, she avoided eye contact with me before burying her face in her hands. I bent over to look in her eyes before I began to speak to her in a lower calmer voice that I knew would help her relax. "Sorry, I just think that Naruto should know, after all he's in just as much danger as you are."

"I know, I just hate to know that if he knew the truth behind everything that we've done he'll hate me." Mitsuki reinstated eye contact with me before she continued. "After all, I don't have a lot of time left." Hearing the sound of a dial tone again she stopped talking and looked at me incuriosity as I tried calling my little brother.

"I know how you are, you won't be happy till you know for sure that Naruto is okay." Mitsuki smiled up at me and hugged me loosely around my waist. I returned the favor and waited for my brother to pick up, but when he didn't pick his cell up I resorted to my old tricks. When my little brother first moved out of the house because of our father I had a friend of mine make it so I could instantly connect to any of his phones by typing in a certain password. So I dialed my brother's house/bed room phone, why he had a phone in his bedroom I'll never know, and waited for the call to connect. When the phone did connect I really wish it hadn't since the only I heard were gasps and moans. "What the hell?"

"What?" Mitsuki reached for the phone intending to take it away but I moved it away quickly while I tried to lower the volume.  
"Oh, it's nothing, now about the wil-"I was cut off again as I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" I watched as Mitsuki's face paled before she grabbed the phone from me and yelled at the receiver with a fury only a protective mother like figure could have.

"Sasuke Uchiha, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" 

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	7. Jokes

**Author's free write!** As a forewarning this chapter contains sexual jokes that may be inappropriate for some people, if you're one of them skip when it says to and read again when it says to. But I want to thank my friends at my school's drama club for being the freaks they are, if not for them and free mick day on Tuesday this chapter would never have been finished. SO THANK YOU! But yah, this really happened at my school all these jokes included, and the language and finger language was also present, the only thing that I didn't put in was that the teacher that supervises us was sitting in front of the spot light and making a shadow with his hand so he was grouping the guy's crocks during their act. The funny thing is that they had no idea that it was him! XD

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drug, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Luck of the Draw

Reposted and Retyped 

Sasuke POV:

"What the hell Uchiha? I said you could date him! Not fuck him!" I grumbled under my breath about my brother's total lack of privacy that he gave me; I tuned out Mitsuki for the moment to look at Naruto. He had gotten off of his back so he could yell at Mitsuki who was on the other end of the phone, (I had found out soon after I moved here that my brother wired all my phones so he could turn on the intercom whenever he wanted to annoy me.) it looked like he had completely forgotten the previous make out session that we were having. I was really starting to get into it to. But that was at the back of my mind at the moment, my main problem was that Mitsuki, the crazy woman who loves my brother, or so I had assumed, had just caught me making out with her only brother. From what I could remember Itachi telling me about Mitsuki, she was so protective over things that she loved that once she had put three grown men in the hospital for making lewd faces at her. Or the time Itachi had been put in the hospital because Mitsuki thought he had been flirting with another woman; however that woman was our second cousin from out of town. But that didn't stop Mitsuki; she still took the time to remind Itachi of who his caring girlfriend was by taking care of him while he was in the hospital for four weeks. At the remembrance of Mitsuki's violence, that I had never even witnessed firsthand, I couldn't contain a shudder before I turned my attention back to Naruto and the conversation he was having on the phone. "Oh shut up! It's not my fault you have a fetish for possessive guys!" Naruto blushed deeply at his sister's words, than shyly looked over at me; he swiftly turned back to the phone when he saw I had raised a brow at his sister's comment.

"I do not have a fetish!" Naruto yelled back into the phone defensively but he still blushed badly at the commentary, after the retort from Naruto I waited for Mitsuki to yell back into the phone, but all I heard was a quiet murmuring in the background, which I assumed was Mitsuki speaking to Itachi.

"Naruto leave the room I need to speak with Sasuke alone." Mitsuki commanded, I heard Naruto grumble then he walked out of the room making sure to grab his shirt that I somehow had discarded in the heat of the moment without noticing. Making sure to slam the door shut I redirected my attention from Naruto to Mitsuki, I heard her sigh as Itachi shuffled in the background doing who knows what. "Sasuke I really don't have a problem with you two dating, in fact I thought that you to would end up together eventually once we finally introduced you to each other, but right now you know nothing about Naruto! Itachi and I met and got to know each other in high school. I'm sure you two could find something that clicked but Naruto has school and you have to work for your dad, which leaves no time to get to know Naruto. Listen what I know that what I'm saying may sound really cruel but why don't you two wait and se-"

"What if I went to school with Naruto?" I could hear the clock tick by as I waited to see what the female blond would say after I had cut her off, but I was surprised when she didn't answer immediately. In fact, the only sound I heard was a thump as the phone hit the ground and the sound of Itachi sighing when he had to pick the phone up off the ground.

"Sasuke don't give my girlfriend a heart attack, I assume that you Naruto has told you I'm going to be marrying Mitsuki so at least wait till after our wedding night." Itachi said in a serious voice that startled me as I comprehended those words.

"Wait, Mitsuki's a virgin? What the hell I thought that you have been mindlessly fu-!" This time Itachi cut me off from shouting in to the phone, but I still heard a slight grunt as Itachi pulled the phone back from his ear at my outburst.

"Yes Mitsuki is a virgin, have a little faith in your Nii-chan, I'm not that shallow. Also reframe from the coarse language Sasuke." An 'hn' was the only response given so Itachi continued where Mitsuki left off. "Sasuke if you're serious about Naruto then going to school with him sounds like a great idea. Without the social aspect of school it would be a waste of your time since Kakashi has been tutoring you, but this way sounds fine. Plus Kakashi actually works at the school that Naruto attends so I'm sure he would help you out."  
"I'm serious, I can just leave the issues of the company to Karin; she can just send me the important documents that need my approval."

"Alright, just go to the school tomorrow with Naruto. I know the principal so I'll call him and Kakashi to get everything ready." I thanked him and hung up the phone before my annoying brother could pester me about anything else, after which I turned to the door and walked out to find Naruto, thankfully the storm had calmed down at the beginning of the conversation so Naruto should had been okay by himself. Now to be honest I wasn't sure about going to school. Yes, I wanted to get close to Naruto, and going to school and getting a diploma at the same time as him will allow me to do so, and get Mitsuki off my back, yet it was still bothering me. When I remembered my middle school I always would cringe in fright. At least three times a week something of mine got stolen by a crazy fan, and not all of my fans were girls. The second biggest reason for saying I would take over the company was so I could get away from those leeches, the first reason being so I could prove to my father that I wasn't worthless.

However, that plan backfired since I now hated my life when it came to work and my father. My dad's company was a talent agency that was famous for the world's biggest starts in every know form of the arts. Our clients ranged from operas, to sculptors, brake dancers, artist, and even actors. But I never really cared for the idea of being a talent scout or having to work with other people so closely, the mere thought of gaining recognition from my father was simply an opportunity that I would had have been crazy not to take. After my dad retired I was left with the company and with the help of my idiotic workers/minions/friends I was able to run the company smoothly, my dad still messed with my life every now and then like with arranging marriages for me, but I learned to not care about what my father thought. 

Time Skip~

After I had found Naruto raiding my fridge I had the pleasure of dragging the half asleep blond idiot to bed with me, where he had refused to release me from his death drip, so we slept together in the same bed. Somehow I just knew that Naruto wasn't going to be a morning person so I made sure to wake him up so we had enough time to get ready for school. While I drove Naruto to school I made sure to keep all the questions I asked about Naruto and the school very unsuspecting. After all, Naruto had no idea I was going to be going to be a student at his school from that day onward, and I wanted to keep it a surprise. Once I finished talking with Naruto I must say that I was surprised. I didn't think Naruto would have been able to get into the best private school in a 100 mile radius called Konoha Private Academy (KPA for short), or that he was a tutor for Japanese and drama. Apparently Naruto was very well versed in the Japanese language and culture, but he was not very good at basic studies, in fact he was currently failing chemistry and world history. Also the student body president was apparently one of his friends so every now and then he tended to skip class and told the teacher that the president called.

Soon I pulled up to the school and parked, Naruto being both curious and gullible fell for the excuse of I needed to speak with Kakashi since he was my tutor. We walked together until we had to separate, with a wave I made my way down the hall and to the main office, knowing perfectly well where I was going since Itachi had drug me there quite a few times. Once I was in the door I was instantly glomped from the front by a man with white hair that I recognized as Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi, how are you?" I already knew what he was going to say, Kakashi was the type of person who didn't change, his character was set and he knew who he was.

"Not bad, but I still get lost on the road of life every now and then. But that's not why you're here, so let me be the first to welcome you to KPA!" I looked at the masked vice principle in front of me and surveyed him. Yep, still hadn't changed a bit. Kakashi had long silver hair that somehow defined gravity, which earned him the name of gravitation by most of the student body. He wore a mask that covered his lower face while his bangs side swept into his face covering his left eye. Other than that Kakashi would be considered normal, he dressed nicely, spoke politely, the only other weird things was his attitude of being a pervert and those novels he read. Kakashi raddled off the rules in two minutes while the disciplinary officer would have taken over an hour. I was handed my schedule and new uniform and Kakashi showed me to the bathroom then left me change. After I was in my new clothes I took a moment to look at myself. It was a nice uniform that changed every grading period since they were also intertwined with the seasons. Since I started two months after school had begun I still had to wear the fall uniform for another week. My fall uniform was a long white sleeve shirt that was considerably long so I had to tuck it into my pants, and over the shirt I had to wear a red sweater vest with the school emblem of a leaf on the left side of my chest; my pants were simple black dress pants. Soon I realized that I should have already figured out that this was going to be my uniform; Naruto had been wearing the same exact thing yesterday when he came to my house. "Sasuke are you done?" The door opened and I saw Kakashi standing next to another male by his desk.

Said male had long brown hair, which looked like it belonged to a girl, and was tied back in a loose ponytail, with a head band around his forehead. His skin was pale, but not to pale, and he wore the same uniform and scowl as me. The only thing that perked an interest in me was his eyes. I could recognize the eyes of a Hyuuga a mile away, and he was most definitely a Hyuuga, what branch he was I didn't know.

"Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Neji," one for Sasuke," our school's president. Neji will be in charge of making sure you find your classes and that you have everything you need." Neji looked over at me and his frown tugged downward, same for mine. This was the friend that Naruto had been talking about? A Hyuuga? Well, he could have done worse, that was for sure. "Well off you two go I need to read the new book Jiraiya sent me!" Before I could blink I felt myself get pushed out of the room and into the hallway with the Hyuuga. Without so much as a glimpse at me Neji began to walk down the halls, not knowing where my classes were left me with the only choice of following the bastard. 

Time Skip~

So far my first day of going to high school sucked hard core. In the first five minute of class I was attacked by idiots and the Hyuuga refused to give me my schedule back after he stole it from me in the hall. That experience left me pissed and ready to kill the next moron that had the juts to walk up to me. Eventually Neji gave me my schedule back, along with a map, and the locker number plus the combination. Thankfully I was able to leave my first period class early to figure out the hall system and to find where my locker was, but by the time I found it the passing period had already started. I counted the locker numbers to myself until I found the number that signified it was my locker and entered the code; only to have it slammed shut as someone bumped into it. A harsh growl tore past my lips at my further aggravation as I looked down to see a boy with long canine teeth, shaggy dirt brown hair, and two tattoos on the side of his face in the shape of triangles laying on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at me from the ground before the brunet bolted upright and continued to run down the hall. That was when I heard my Dobe.

"KIBA YOU DOUCHE!" Naruto sprinted from around the corner and easily avoided the other bystanders; he ran past me, stopped, turned around, walked over, looked at me then slapped himself. Looking back at me to see if I was still there Naruto stared a little longer before exclaiming loudly. "What the hell Teme? Why are you here?" I watched his face swiftly move through so many different emotions that included surprise, joy, and confusion, but my Dobe's confusion was just too cute.

"I'm a new student here, and I just wanted to find where my locker was before next period." I used my combo again and opened the locker to see inside, of course Kakashi had put all the books for the courses I was going to be taking and he even had put a packed lunch and my PE uniform in as well. Naruto glanced in as well and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why the hell are you going to school, I thought you were taking online classes? And more importantly how did you get the locker above mine?" The thought of Mitsuki and Itachi purposely giving me the locker of above Naruto so I could get to know him made me smirk, though I was also amused at the unintended short joke directed at Naruto. Naruto pouted at the sight of my smirk and opened his locker, pulled out his P.E. uniform and then slammed his locker shut before he turned to face me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye while I read my schedule and smiled inwardly, looked like I had P.E. next too. Also grabbing my uniform I turned to Naruto and then spoke to him.

"Looks like we're in P.E. together, would you mind showing me the way to the locker room?" He nodded before stalking off down the hall we continued our discussion while walking. "So why were you chasing that kid?" The short male shuffled his clothes into his other hand and pondered the question for a second before answering me.

"Kiba and I have English together first period and somehow he managed to knock the shelves over burying me in an avalanche of text books and somehow it was my fault. For the entire period I had to go to see Yuasa- sensei our schools disciplinary teacher. Then when I got back I find out I missed seeing the new student that Kiba said was super-hot and then he said he was so going to fuck them first." Naruto sighed while he rubbed the back of his head in frustration; I waited for the information that Naruto had just told me to be processed in his head. "Wait," he stopped and looked at me, "you're a new student." I nodded and his eyes shot open. "Let me see you're schedule!" My schedule was ripped out of my hands before I could blink, and by the time I did blink Naruto had already scanned the paper, Naruto let out a low growl while at the same time he narrowed his eyes. "Kiba is so dead." We made it to the locker room and I retrieved my paper back from the blond before I found my other locker. Apparently Itachi had also got me the locker next to Naruto in the locker room as well, how thoughtful of him. 

Time skip~

Soon I found out I had three classes with the blonde and that Itachi did a fine job of getting me the electives I like. P.E. passed quickly and I had to bide Naruto farewell until lunch, we had agreed to meet up at the auditorium entrance since Naruto said he wanted to show me something. I figured out the bell schedule easily and I found the easiest and fastest route to all my classes, so all in all school was starting to look up now that I had found my dobe. Sure I was still attacked by chicks every time I walked in a class room, but with the knowledge that Naruto and I had at least a few classes together made me feel better. Shortly I found out who Naruto's circle of friends consisted of and I recognized a few of the names. Apparently the Hyuuga heir Hinata and Naruto had gone out a few months ago but they broke up, they still had a strong friendship thought. There was also Kiba the boy I saw earlier, he was known for being one of the best track members and having such a loud mouth. Shikamaru was in my medical science class and seemed like a smart man who moreover was on the debate team and the vice president of the school. I had already met Neji the president and supposed friend of Naruto's, along with Neji I found that his secretary TenTen was also a friend of Naruto's. Then there was Shino, president of the biology club, Choji, a member of the cooking club, Sai, a member of the art club, and Rock Lee, a member of the ballet club.

After seventh period lunch finally came and I had retrieved my lunch from my locker I began my walk to the theater. While I walked a strange feeling begun to grow, like the feeling someone gets when they know someone is watching them, but being who I was, I brushed it off being raised to ignore it. But soon the feeling intensified. Finally I gave in and looked back only to have seen a girl with a camera and died pink hair. She snapped a quick photo, turned and sprinted down the hall and disappeared from sight. Blinking once to clear my vision I shock off the weird experience and continued to the theater to find Naruto and Kiba out front. Upon seeing me Naruto grinned and waved making my heart pound, Kiba just stood there like he saw a giant beetle just walk down the hall and eat a person. Finally he recovered and whispered to Naruto.

"What the hell, you really do know the new student?" Naruto nodded proudly before unlocking the door with a key with a fox on it. "So I'm guessing that means I can't fuck her?"

"I'm a man, so unless you're gay you cannot fuck me." I caught Kiba off so he stumbled back and fell on the ground, earning a chuckle from Naruto and a groan from his friend. Naruto helped Kiba up off the floor before he turned to me with a smile of his bright face.

"Sasuke would you like to join our club?" Naruto threw a proposal out at me with a blinding simile but I just stood there bewildered after all I had no idea Naruto was in a club. He seemed to understand that he hadn't told me about the club though so Naruto rushed to fill me in. "Well you see Kiba and I are members of the Drama club and we need at least one new member before the end of the grading period to keep the club afloat. You don't have to do anything, just sign a paper saying you're in the club and come to a meeting once a grading period." By the end of the sentence I knew what my answer would be. Being in the same club as him would let me get close to him quicker; I still forced myself to sound bored though to hide my eagerness.

"Sure, sounds easy enough." Before I could get another sentence out I was embraced in a crushing yet gentle hug by the hot blond. I melted almost instantly and before long Naruto pulled back and pulled me into the theater. Waving to a few of the seniors in the back Naruto pulled me towards the middle left, Kiba sat on his left and I on his right, we talked for a few minute before the teacher walked on stage. The teacher tapped the micro phone and then spoke into the voice amplifier with a deep soothing voice.

"It's good to see all of you, and I'm really glad to see that Naruto was good enough to bring a new member to the club." At that announcement a chorus of cheers erupted. "Now since I know you all hate for me to talk so much I'll give the mick over to Isao." The unnamed teacher literally threw the mick at the tall boy who was walking to the center of the stage, the teacher jumped off the stage and strolled to the middle of the room and sat down. The boy, who I presumed to be the president, glanced around the room before listing out a few notices and activities that were going to be going on. He finished his bulletin with telling everyone who got parts in the play they were putting on and I found out Naruto was playing the lead.

***** (IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL JOKES SKIP THIS!)*****

"Okay everyone! As we all know every day we have a game, but today I was lazy and didn't think of anything!" A round of groans and mutters of 'I knew it' were heard. "So today we'll be doing a free mick comedy routine! Winner gets to wash my car!" Someone threw a milk carton at his face. "Okay, okay I was kidding so fuck off Shunichi! Yah I see you! Anyway the real prize is anything from the storage room! I'll announcement my favorite next time." Now at that news the entire club cheered, Naruto included. "So, nothing inappropriate like always!"

Everyone in the room started laughing till their eyes watered at the president's statement except for me. Soon he jumped off the stage and punched the guy called Shunichi in the face while a few people stood up and made their way to the front to get the mick; in the back the stage crew of the club were messing around with the lighting and put a spot light up on the mick when they blew a fuse. After a few bad jokes that were made by freshman, including a very racist joke by a boy nicknamed freshman, the jokes finally were able to at least make me smirk. Apparently the mick went by grade level; since the freshmen and sophomores had gone the juniors were up. A few students and Naruto jumped over the rows of theater chairs and ran to the front to try and snag the mick first. The first bio walked up and gave a wink to the teacher, which the teacher then made a suggestive face back to him before he actually started his joke.

"Okay so a girl walks into a barber eating a Twinkie," that was met with a 'who the hell goes to a barber?' from one of the senior in the back. "I don't know now shut the fuck up! So any way, the girl sits down and the man starts to cut her hair. Well half way through the man looks to the girl and says' ma'am you're getting hair on your Twinkie.' The girl looks at him and says, 'funny, I just bought a bra yesterday.'" The boy, who I recognized then as Shunichi, bowed before throwing the mick at the girl in line who was laughing on the ground.

"Not bad, not bad but I can so do better than him!" She shouted into the mick earning a low laugh from the crowd.

"Yah, I'll say! You're way better in bed than him!" Her checks flared red and she pulled off her shoe and threw it in the crowd earning a louder response of laughter at the outburst and shoe throwing.

"Anyway, what's the difference between 'oh', and 'ah'?" She waited for the 'I don't know' of the crowd, and at the same time she threw a glance at Naruto and winked at him. Needless to say I felt a surge of emotions that I didn't know existed in my body, rush through me. "Easy, three inches!" Turning to look at what I could make out of people's faces in the dim lighting, I could tell that almost everyone had tears in the eyes at the sexual jokes that the juniors were pulling out. Yet how on earth those jokes was deemed as appropriate for school were beyond me. I watched as the girl grinned and passed the mike to another boy and walked past Naruto, making sure to brush his hand in an inviting manner.

"Alright let's try this one on for size!" Yes, some people laughed at that as they interrupted it as something sexual. "My god this club is full of perverts! But back to the subject at hand," again more laughing, "shut up and let me tell the joke! Okay, how does a cub scout become a boy scout?" A pause like any other joke. "They have to eat a brownie." I heard a few 'what's?' and 'I don't get it' while I just sighed at the lack of control the teacher seemed to have of the club.

"Okay, move aside now for some real jokes!" Said teacher stepped forward cutting Naruto off from getting the mick, earning a middle finger at him from the blond. Honestly I thought Naruto would get in huge trouble for that, but instead the teacher simply smiled at him and gave him the finger back. It was useless to say that my mind went into shock at complete madness of the sudden display in front of me. "Now here is the best joke from when I was a kid, so two friends are talking to each other and the first friend says, 'hey, tonight I'm having a group sex session at my place, wanna come?' and the other man says, 'hell yah! How many people are coming?" The other man leans closer to the other, 'three if you bring your girlfriend.'" I heard a few moans and then Naruto walked over and grabbed the mick from the teacher before talking into it.

"Lovely, it's not like we haven't heard that one. So how about some real jokes that will make you laugh?" A monstrous cheer filled the room; I could tell that Naruto was one of the most popular kids in the club. "Well who am I to keep you waiting, so what's the square root of sixty-nine?" Literally the entire club room yelled what up to the stage, making Naruto grin. "Eight something." At this the club burst out in even louder laughter making me covers my ears to block out the sound. Yet even I had to grin at that joke, I had to say, at least Naruto's joke was original.

***** (OKAY IT'S SAFE NOW.)*****

Letting the seniors go the meeting was soon ended and Naruto waved bye to Kiba before pulling me to our lockers. He opened his while talking to me about nothing important, we talked for a few minutes waiting for the bell to ring saying we had to go to class. Naruto laughed before stopping abruptly and covered his face with a book. Surprised by the action I looked around and saw a flash and glimpse of pink hair before my vision blurred and Naruto pulled the book down. Smiling sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head again and laughed quietly.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you to watch out for the HB club. Their president is nice and so is their vice president but they go a little crazy when it comes to new targets."

"What the hell is the HB club?" Quirking my eyebrows Naruto realized his explanation was lacking and stumbled a bit before informing me again, this time with much more detail.

"The HB club stands for hot boy club. As the name implies it's all about hot guys, and it's full of fan girls. The president is Sakura, and the vice president is Ino. Nice girls, they're both smart and interns at the hospital, but when new meat comes around they jump at the chance to devour it. I should know first year I met them they almost blinded me from taking my picture so much."

"Wait, Sakura what?" Naruto gave me a questioning look but he still answered my question.

"Sakura Haruno." Damn, she was the girl that I broke my engagement off with, I had never met her but she called so many times that I had to throw my phone into the bathtub to get it to stop ringing. I silently hoped that she would keep her distance from me, but a small voice in my head told me that was never going to happen. Just as the bell rang Naruto turned to me. "Would you mind meeting me at the theater again after school?"

"Sure I'll be there, see you Dobe." He frowned but let a small smile play his lips after a moment.

"See you Teme." 

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	8. Public Interactions

**Author's free write!** I haven't updated lately so I threw in some hot action! In the next few chapter's I'm going to start adding hints for the real plot, then in about five chapters or so those warnings that no one reads will be in effect. Other than that enjoy!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, drugs, language, character bashing, lemons, angst, kidnapping, rape, character death, anything else I can think of, and my own character that has a thing for Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

Luck of the Draw

Sasuke POV:

Finally the last bell of the day rung and I latterly ran out of the classroom before those bitches had the chance to blink. After stopping by my new locker, I quickly made my way back to the theater entrance to wait for Naruto. Once the traffic in the halls cleared out I saw a glimpse of blonde hair running down the end of the hall and disappearing around the corner. A few minutes later I saw the same glimpse of blonde run back down the hall but this time I saw a glimpse of red hair following closely behind the blond, again they disappeared then the blond ran back down the hall and ran straight at me. It was when the blond got closer that I recognized Naruto as he waved at me happily. Once Naruto was in front of me he smiled and asked me a few questions about my first day of school before we started to walk out of the school and into the parking lot where I parked this morning. Naruto happily agreed to me driving him, so sitting in the car and buckling his seatbelt Naruto turned to me and something seemed to dawn on him.

"That's right…" Naruto trailed off and I turned to look at him while he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly and flawlessly texted someone something before continuing what he was saying before. "Would you mind going to the mall with me, I have to meet some friends there and I'd like you to meet them." Nodding readily I started the car and Naruto and I kept talking to each other while I drove to the only mall in the town. It's not like anyone could complain with the mall though, it contains over three hundred stores, five levels, twenty different restaurants, an indoor ice rink, two movie theaters, and on the top floor is a club for twenty-one and older occupants. There was something for everyone to do at the mall and the people who want peace and quiet could find it at the park four blocks down, or if they're older they could go to the casino that Itachi goes to see Mitsuki at while in-between work. Plus down town where the major companies are is also where the arcade, Water Park, and town square are at; so there's something for everyone in the town to do. But what Naruto wants to do at the mall was beyond me.

Pulling up to the large structure I pulled a black hoddie from the back seat and put the jacket on and pulled the hood over my head so no one could see my face. There was no way in hell that I was going to let those annoying ass fan girls ruin my time with Naruto. Naruto sent me a questioning look before shrugging it off and pulling his money and his own jacket from the bag he threw in the back when we started driving. I hadn't looked at the jacket that Naruto had but it was actually suiting for him. Most people would think that Naruto being loud mouthed, energetic, and idiotic, that he was stupid and prone to wearing overly baggy clothes, but from what I've gathered Naruto is the complete opposite. He likes more skin type clothes, not supper skinny like the kind that people stereotype emos to wear but clothes that show his lean, sexy, build off. However I think Naruto is so blind about him-self that he doesn't realize he has such a lethal body. Plus his IQ is slightly above average in some subjects.

"Come on, we're meeting him over in the food court." Following closely behind Naruto we made our way into the mall, we stopped to look in the window of a few shops, we made stupid comments about the upcoming movies and their promo posters, and we laughed at the ridicules outfits that some people could find attractive in the least bit. Just walking around with Naruto was so nice, it felt that for the first time in years I could be in the public and not have to worry about girls or keeping my appearance up. Unfortunately everything good has to end soon. No soon had we walked into the mall had we made our way up to the food court and Naruto was waving down one of his friends in the very, very, very, dark, isolated, back corner of the food court behind the Starbucks.

Once Naruto and I were closer I could make out the people sitting at the table, there were four people sitting at the table, two girls and two boys. The first girl was wearing a soft purple jacket that had the sleeves cut off to look like a zip up, hooded, short sleeve shirt, she also had knee high black boots, short white washed shorts, and her dirty blonde hair was tied up into four high pony tails. The girl next to her was fairer and more conservative in appearances, she had long black hair and smooth pale skin, and she wore a teal sleeve less top with mid-forearm black and white stripped gloves. Plus she wore black skinny jeans and regular black tennis shoes. For the boys the taller one had dark face paint on with a black knitted hat with ear flaps, other than that he wore all black clothes with an oversized hoodie. Finally the smaller male had red hair with too much eye liner around his teal eyes, also on his forehead was a tattoo of love in Japanese, his outfit was a loose white button up shirt with a red moncler vest over it and black loses fitting pants and shoes.

They did not look like the type of people that Naruto would hang out with, well that and the fact they were practically glaring at every single person that walked even remotely by their table. The only one that seemed to not be overly frightening was the girl with black hair; she simply continued to eat her sushi from the food court. However a soon as Naruto caught their attention they all seemed to become brand new people, it even freaked me out. When Naruto was close enough the blond hugged Naruto tightly and then made some kind of joke to make Naruto and most of the table to laugh, excluding the red head. I walked a little closer to try and hear the conversation but that was a bad move, at the sudden movement Naruto seemed to remember me and motioned for me to come over catching the attention of the whole table.

"Naruto," without even looking at the table I could tell it was the blond girl talking, "who is Mr. walking sex?" Now that comment threw me off, sure I've gotten all kinds of creepy pick-up lines, but never that kind of line from a girl when we first met. But it looked like Naruto found it amusing since he started to laugh rather loudly at the joke. Looking around the table I could instantly tell who liked me and who didn't, the girl with black hair likes me, she was smiling apologetically up at me for her friends rudeness. I think the other girl likes me, she keeps looking at me like a porn magazine and licking her lips, or maybe she's just horny. The tall guy didn't like me it was obvious since he was sending me a dirty look while stuffing his face with McDonalds; while the other boy I think may like me. He seemed quiet and reserved but from that glint in his eyes I think he actually may be the sanest out of the group, even betting the girl.

"Guys this is Sasuke, Sasuke let me introduce you." Naruto smiled over at me then pointed over to the tall guy. "That is Kankuro; don't let the makeup fool you he can box like no tomorrow!"  
"It's fucking warrior paint you ass hole!"

"Right, right, now over here," Naruto pointed over to the blond ignoring the fuming Kankuro, "this is Temari. She can be sweet when she wants to be and a bitch every other second of the day." I was expecting Temari to start bitching about the comment Naruto said but instead she started laughing at it. Next Naruto pointed at the girl with black hair, "next is Haku, before I say anything else though, Haku is a man." Now that was met with an awkward silence, honestly I did not see that coming, sure he was a very flat chested girl but damn he looks like a chick. Naruto though waved it off like it was the normal response he got and pointed at the last person at the table. "And this cuddly creature is Garra! He won't talk a lot to new people but you'll get along great with him."

"And why is that?" Looking at Garra I found nothing that would hint at us being able to get along, in fact now he was glaring at me.

"Oh, that's because you're both rather anti-social." Without blinking I stared at Naruto blankly, for moment no one said anything well until Kankuro started laughing like no tomorrow with Temari and Haku joining in soon enough, even Garra cracked a smile at Naruto's comment. After a while even I couldn't help to smile at Naruto's comment, after all, it wasn't like he was far off from the truth. Sitting down next to Naruto at the table I soon myself growing comfortable around the group of strange misfits, sure we were sitting in the corner of the food court stuffing our faces with unhealthy food, but hey I was happy to be with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are we still on for Sunday?" Temari nudged Naruto with her elbow and winked flirtatiously at my blonde, while Naruto simply blushed and laughed nervously.

"Temari stop making it sound like you're fucking Naruto-kun, it's quite obvious that Naruto-kun is a virgin." Garra mentioned in a very low mono-tone voice before slurping up some Korean barbeque, and suddenly I could feel a blood vein pop in my forehead. Did everyone know that Naruto was a fucking virgin?

"Um, yeah were still on for Sunday, the party's still at the school's pool right?" Naruto cutely tilted his head to the side to question Temari, letting a few strands of hair fall helplessly into his face, and his lips slightly open begging for me to, well, you know.

"Yep, Garra's bringing the booze." Garra gave a thumbs up to the table. "Kankuro's got the ecstasy, joints, and the cigarettes." Kankuro gave an annoying whop to the group. "Of course Haku has an archery competition so Kabuto's getting the music, and Kiba's got lights. So the party is all set to go. All that's left is the fact you're going dateless, so anyone in the court suit your taste?" I could tell without even trying that I was admitting some kind of kill aura at the idea of Naruto asking anyone out, but Naruto calmly sat there and giggled to himself.

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you, can I bring Sasuke as my date? He's a new student at my school." Temari glanced over at me before pouting like a manga character, Naruto smiled sweetly over to me and my heart started beating faster.

"Sure, oh, and I have the uniforms you need. Just bring the clothes you actually want to wear in a separate bag, you can change when you get pass the gates." Haku handed Naruto a large shopping back, pulling it from him I looked in the bag and found two male public school uniforms for Konoha Public School, meaning at least Temari and Haku were from the public school, so I guessed that meant so were Garra and Kankuro. We talked for about an hour before an announcement came over the loud speaker about the next moving playing. Unfortunately for me it was a movie that Naruto had wanted to see, so he dragged me away from the group and into the monstrous movie theater. After buying tickets, candy, and drinks Naruto lead me to the movie theater that would be showing our version of Harry Potter, and by now I have to admit I was at least a little excited to see the movie. It looked like it would actually keep my interest and seeing it in one of the only IMAX theaters in a 250 mile radius isn't bad either.

We found our seats and soon the annoying opening advertising credits stared to roll, quieting the theater down. Naruto and I were sitting in the third to last row of seats at the top giving us a little privacy since most people don't like sitting at the top. So when the movie started to get more intense for Naruto he would squeak and hide his head against my shoulder cutely. The movie progressed and around the time that Ron finally came back Naruto and I were making out on the seats. How we stared to make out, I don't know, but I was not passing up the chance for some Naruto. Granted the seats were narrow but thankfully the cup holders folded back against the seat so I could lean over Naruto while Naruto laid on the seat. At first out make out session was simply intertwined tongue action, but soon it grew into Naruto shyly slinking his hand up under my shirt. At first the feel of Naruto's soft light touch, I was startled but I would rather be damned then stop this now.

Naruto POV:

I couldn't help myself at the moment that my hand went under his shirt. Sure most people would be trying to pull away from the person that they were making out with in public, but the idea of feeling Sasuke in more than one way sent a silent shudder down to my groin. At first my hands moved softly, than as I felt Sasuke shudder faintly my hands grew bolder, traveling farther up his shirt. I traced his abs and made sure to "accidently" brush over his nipple, I then moved up to his neck and traced the inside of his neck lightly sending a tingling sensation through his skin. Sasuke moaned quietly at my playful hands, but at the same time I was moaning at the war of our mouths. To be honest I didn't know that your mouth could stretch so wide, if anyone walked by they would think that Sasuke was a vampire that found blood from the mouth more appetizing than from the neck.

Sasuke was so careful at the movement and subtle flicks of his tongue right when I least expect them. Gently coaxing my tongue deeper in his mouth, Sasuke took to latching on to my tongue and sucking it like a child suckles from the mouth to get milk. It wasn't a bad feeling, on the contrary it felt heavenly, and if he could do this to my tongue I would love for his mouth to move south. Of course there is a reason people have lungs and no matter how much we didn't want to, we had to pull apart from the other's wet muscle. In the few seconds I had to catch my breath I realized that Sasuke somehow had his shirt off, and my buttoned up shirt was completely open and seemed to just create a thin sheet under my body separating my back from the seat. At that thought Sasuke dove back to my mouth and I wasted no time in circling my arms around and pulling him closer, earning a grunt/moan from him. Lowering his chest down so he was laying on me without a shirt Sasuke moved one hand to my hair to bunch the back and pull me closer to him and using the other to start massaging my sensitive sides.

"Ahh...mh-," I could hear myself moaning as Sasuke set a pattern of swirling his tongue around my before he would caress the bottom of my tongue, then he would tweak a nipple in between his fingers. He just seemed to be so damn good at this, which sparked my curiosity, I knew almost next to nothing about Sasuke, yet I was making out with him, shirtless, in a movie theater… if wasn't enjoying this so much right now I would probably feel like a whore. That didn't matter though what mattered is the fact Sasuke suddenly started to get more aggressive, I don't know if it's some instinct but Sasuke randomly started to grind down on to my lower body, letting me feel his hard member as he rubbed against me. It started at a moderate grind but after a few minutes Sasuke was latterly humping me into the seat like a dog in heat, well, it's not like I was any better. As he ground down I was grinding up to me him, still connected by the mouth and our hands playing with each other, finally with one final motion I felt myself let go and my pants became very wet, while at the same time Sasuke, feeling the dampness of my pants, let his seed go and he slumped onto me none to gently. We panted for a few minutes before Sasuke pushed himself up and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry," Sasuke started with a worried face at his actions and my reaction, "I didn't mean, well it's just- I'm sorry." He sighed dejectedly but I simply brought his lips to mine to kiss him lightly so we didn't start to make out again. He pulled away and looked at me before smirking lightly and getting off me, we both put on our shirt and finished watching the movie with our fingers entwined. Once the movie was done we waited till everyone left before walking out hand in hand silently, when we made it to the exit I honestly wasn't expecting to be pulled back into a hard chest that I knew very well.

"Why the hell are you at Harry Potter?" Zetsu glanced at me before glaring over at Sasuke, succeeding in making us both uncomfortable. He glanced in between us, then sighed and let me go. I rushed over to Sasuke and stood a little behind him waiting for Zetsu, who was thankfully wearing a shirt, to speak.

"Because I want to, and you two should really learn the meaning of there is a time and place for everything. I was sitting behind you." I could feel my eyes grow out of my head in a comical fashion and my jaw dropped, I knew even Sasuke couldn't be that far behind me. "Honestly, I could have gone my whole life without seeing that, but know every time I watch Harry Potter I'm going to think of that, fucking thanks." Once again he sighed before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and struck it in my direction, he waited for me to take it before he rudely dismissed himself from the theater leaving Sasuke and I fully embarrassed.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


End file.
